Guns, Silver Cars and Fashion Trends
by keieiai
Summary: The moment I decided that I'd follow Charlie's footsteps and become Alice's bodyguard, I knew I had to expect a lot of things. What I didn't expect was me falling for Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** The moment I decided that I'd follow Charlie's footsteps and become Alice's bodyguard, I knew I had to expect a lot of things. What I didn't expect was me falling for Edward Cullen.

_I don't own Twilight._

**Bella**

"Good morning, Bella!" a familiar high-pitched voice yelled in my ear. "Get up! We're going shopping. Come on, Bella. Get up!"

I rubbed my eyes and glared at the girl sitting on my bed. No, scratch that. She was jumping up and down, her short black hair bouncing as well.

"Alice, you are very much aware of the fact that the malls are still closed, right? I mean look at the time. It's only--" _It's 11 in the morning. Stupid, stupid clock._

"Seriously, Bella. What were you doing last night?" Alice stopped bouncing, and was now sitting cross-legged on my bed, her expression smug and amused.

"I was finishing _Pride and Prejudice_. And I think my alarm clock's broken again." I stood up and made my way to my bathroom to brush my teeth, Alice following. She leant against the door jam, looking for split-ends that didn't even exist. Not in Alice Brandon's perfect salon-treated hair.

"You've read that for, like, a hundred times already. I swear, if Jane Austen's still alive, she'd be calling you a stalker."

I didn't respond to her because a) I was still brushing my teeth b) I was still too tired to argue and c) I can't think of a smart retort.

Because I didn't reply, she sighed and left me in peace to wash my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I didn't hear the door close so she was still probably in my room. I smiled to myself. Alice may be an annoying and spoiled brat, but I could never get angry at her. She's almost like my younger sister, except maybe for the fact that I'm her personal bodyguard.

Not just any other bodyguard, but Mary Alice Brandon's bodyguard, which means I don't wear black suits and sunglasses and braid my brown hair just like the secret agents do. No, she hates that. Too boring, she says. Alice Brandon's bodyguard wears expensive and branded ensembles and, ugh, heels. Which I don't mind really. Amazingly, I find it fun, though sometimes it gets tiring and I really need my time alone.

Yes, this is my life. Not too boring, is it?

"Oh, right. Mom said we'll be meeting the 'other one' today for lunch, right?" Alice asked when I stepped out from the shower. She was sitting on my unmade bed, and I could see that she had picked out my outfit. A black trench coat and simple white dress for underneath. I frowned inside at the high-heeled Mary Janes she chose.

"I guess that totally slipped."

Apparently, Mrs. Brandon, the most paranoid socialite mother on earth, thought that one bodyguard wasn't enough for Alice.

_"You're a girl, Bella. Not that I'm underestimating you, which I'm not, but you see, I'm only doing what I think is best for Mary Alice. She needs you, but she also needs a _man _to protect her."_

_"Mrs. Brandon, we have Emmett, if you're worried that I'm unable to protect her." I said. Emmett is Alice's driver, and a very good friend of mine. I tried my best to sound polite. _

_"Yes, there's Emmett. But it would really give me a peace of mind if I'm sure of Alice's security. Plus, I'm sure you'd really like Edward. He's such a nice guy." She said._

_Was it just me or did she wink at the last part?_

It's not that I'm against with the whole new bodyguard thing. I just think it's unnecessary.

"Yes, of course. _It slipped._" Alice said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"So we won't be going shopping today?" I asked hopefully. _Oh, please, please, please._

"I guess the shopping will have to wait." She huffed, clearly disappointed. "Now get dressed. I'll be downstairs. Hurry, okay?"

**Alice**

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I guess you already know that. I'm the only daughter of Robert and Mary Brandon. Daddy's the CEO of Brandon Corporation, and Mommy is well-known fashion designer.

But of course, people know that.

People say I'm spoiled, which is partly correct however they fail to see the other side of me.

On the outside, Alice Brandon is a stuck-up sixteen-year old socialite who has everything. Alice Brandon has a beautiful bodyguard named Bella Swan who may be the only bodyguard in the world who's _forced_ to wear Chanel. Alice Brandon also has a driver named Emmett McCarty, who's really big and intimidating, but has a girlfriend. Alice also owns over two hundred pairs of shoes, room full of designer bags and more. That's Alice Brandon for everyone.

But the real Alice Brandon is more than that. She loves to draw and paint. She dances ballet. She has her own insecurities like her obvious lack of height. The real Alice Brandon just like any other girl, plus the privileges of course.

I also have this tendency to check and re-check whether my outfit's alright. That drives Bella crazy sometimes.

"Hey, Emmett."

My driver smiled at me as he opened the door of the silver CRV for me. "We're going to meet Mr. Cullen today. I think you've heard about that." I told him when he was sitted on the driver's seat.

He nodded then started tapping the steering wheel. Hmm. He's uncharacteristically quiet today. Normally, he would throw jokes at me the moment I got in the car. Lame jokes but never cease to make me laugh. Today, he was just staring at the blank space before him. Then it hit me.

"Oh my gosh! Rose rejected your proposal? But.. but how can that be? You're, like, the most perfect couple in the world. Geez, Emmett, you must have done something horrible to turn her off!"

Emmett looked at me as if I'm a lunatic through the rear-view mirror.

"Miss Alice, for starters, I haven't even proposed yet. It will be tomorrow evening. I believe I told you that for about ten times already, since you keep bugging me about that. And then, if you're wondering why I'm quiet, which I bet you are, it's because I'm planning my whole speech." He said, his voice still polite.

"Oh." Good. There's nothing more devastating than seeing two perfect lovers torn apart after five year of being together. Am I being melodramatic again? Yes, maybe I am.

Emmett chuckled. "Don't worry, Miss Alice. Whatever will be the outcome of tomorrow, I'll make sure you'll be the first to know. And Bella, of course."

"Well, you know that we're your greatest fans, Emmett." Very true. We've seen their love story evolve.

The passenger door opened and Bella got in.

"That dress looks pretty on you, Bella." Of course it would. I chose that out for her.

"Thanks, honey." She smiled at me then turned her attention to adjusting her earphone. The kind that bodyguards use. The one where Bella and Emmett call me a special codename for privacy matters which I don't understand. Some idiot chose the name "Pixie" for me and everyone thought it was funny.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Always."


	2. Chapter Two

_Again, I don't own Twilight._

**Bella**

Many people wonder why I chose this kind of life. Why chose to put myself in danger.

Truth is, I'm not sure.

When Mom and Dad got divorced when I was five, I lived with Mom, Renee, in the ever sunny Phoenix. Then she married this guy named Phil five years later, who's extremely cool but no one could ever replace my Dad. Then, because of Phil's job as an entrepreneur, we had to move a lot. Even at my young age, I could tell that I was being a burden to them, although they tried to hide it.

When I turned eleven, I decided to live with Charlie, who was Alice's bodyguard back then. Maybe living in the rainy town of Forks would be a good change. It's where Robert Brandon decided to live instead of New York. He thought it would be better if they were out of the public eye, and of course, for Alice's safety. Our first meeting was quite funny, and until now I still find it amusing.

_"My name is Alice, what's yours?" she asked in a snobby tone, sizing me up. At six, she's really beautiful, like a porcelain doll, complete with black curls._

_"Hell-o? Am I talking to thin air?" she tapped her foot impatiently, her fragile features turning to a frown._

_"Oh. I'm Bella." _

_Then her face softened and she smiled widely._

_"That's a pretty name. I think we're gonna be best friends. Come and play Barbie with me."_

And best friends, we were.

Mr and Mrs Brandon thought it would be _cute_ if I'd go to Alice's school, too. They liked the fact that Alice was very fond of somebody, which rarely happens. To them, I was a savior. Ever since I lived in their household, Alice's tantrums lessened.

Since I'm five years older than Alice, I entered high school before she did. And oh boy, it wasn't like any other high school. They sent me to one of those elite schools with the posh uniforms, not to mention obnoxious students. For this, I was very grateful. I couldn't thank them enough for everything they've done. I've earned a fairly good reputation in that school, but to be honest, I know for a fact that the kids there only shamelessly befriended me because they know I have the connections to the Brandon family. I don't mind at all, really. People lie to live, anyway.

They sent me to college as well. I declined because it was too much.

_"Nonsense. You know you're already part of this family, Bella." Mrs Brandon said._

_"I have money saved up for college. I really appreciate it, but I don't think I deserve this, Ma'am. You've been wonderful people, and I don't want to abuse your generosity."_

Turns out, I'm not really good at debates. Especially when it's with any of the Brandon's.

It all went well, until that fateful night just before the day I'm leaving for Dartmouth.

Charlie had a heart attack, and needless to say, it took away his life just like that.

I was depressed. I refused to come out of my room and eat. I wouldn't talk to anyone, even Alice.

_"Please talk to me, Bella." Her soprano voice was muffled through the thick door._

_"Or at least, eat something." She added when I didn't respond. Her voice was on the verge of cracking._

_No, they don't understand._

But I realized that what I'm doing was useless. Charlie died but I can't be like this forever. He wouldn't want me to be in this state.

_"Are you serious, darling?" Mrs Brandon asked me, her eyes wide._

_"Yes." I replied in a monotone. "Have me trained or something. I could get people to teach me to handle a gun and to drive. Anything." I was decided. And nothing won't change that._

_"You know, English Literature sounds really good, Isabella. You're aware that this is a very dangerous job. Besides, I can hire a new bodyguard. Bella, we care about you. Alice cares about you. This is not a very good idea."_

_"I want to follow my father's footsteps. Cliché as that may sound but it's true. So please, Mrs Brandon, please give me the permission to be Alice's bodyguard."_

_She looked at me for a long time and sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it. You do the same. This is a very big decision, Bella. I hope you know that." _

_I thanked her and left._

I got what I wanted a few weeks later. But still, Mr and Mrs Brandon insisted on letting me finish college. I studied English Literature at the local university, and processed my permits and my requirements during my free time. I trained for four years. They taught me self defense, how to drive and how to use a gun and all that crap. It took away my clumsiness, another thing I'm grateful for.

It was weird for Alice at first. But she got used to it, somehow.

Emmett was hired last year. Because of his body built, he has a double purpose but for the most part, he's the driver. He and Alice immediately clicked well since he can tolerate her behavior very well better than me.

Alice threw a fit when she first saw my uniform. She didn't like the black suit, the shades and the black shoes. Which was weird because she was okay with my Dad's black outfit before.

_"You are _not_ wearing that! It looks horrible on you. Not mention downright boring." I swear, I saw someone hold a tranquilizer at the background._

_"This is the standard uniform, Alice." I felt like I was explaining to four-year old._

_"Mommy, you gotta make her strip off that thing. Otherwise, I'm not going anywhere with her." There goes the Bratinella mode._

_And Alice gets everything she wants, which means, I have to suffer wearing heels. Again._

Looking back, when I was in high school, the times when she let me wear my Chucks can be counted. There are times when I wonder if I'm really five years older than her.

But beyond that, I feel like I belong. They're like my family, including Emmett who's like a big brother.

I still call Renee and Phil every now and then. They're doing very well, which I'm glad. They finally settled in Jacksonville. Attached in the e-mail Phil sent me last month was a picture of their new home.

"We're here." Emmett said, interrupting my thoughts. He stopped at the entrance of the building.

I got out and opened the door for Alice, since the guards were slow.

"I don't see the point why we have to have lunch at the Plaza with this guy. I mean, we could meet him at home. What's so special about him, anyway?" Alice asked while we walked to the door.

"Pixie has arrived." I said to my lapel. Mr and Mrs Brandon's bodyguards would hear it from theirs.

We entered the grand lobby and some of the staff greeted us.

The Brandon's were sitted at the far end of the large dining room. Mr and Mrs smiled and waved at us. The bodyguards were nowhere in sight. Unlike them, I join the Brandon's for meals like this.

Someone with bronze hair was sitting with them, his back to us.

"Ah, here they are." Mr Brandon said.

"Daddy." Alice said, skipping towards him and giving him a hug.

"Sit down, Isabella." Mrs Brandon said. I hate it when they use my real name. She gestured towards the chair next to who I assumed was Mr. Cullen.

And there, I saw Mr. Cullen for the first time. His bronze hair was messy but it looked good. His skin was pale but it made his emerald green. I would call myself a liar if I didn't find him attractive. No, that's an understatement. Gorgeous, yes, but so is Orlando Bloom. Right?

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen. You'd be working with him." Mrs Brandon said smiling as I sat down. I had to fight back a snort. _Yes, I know._

"Very pleased to meet you Mr Cullen. I'm Bella Swan." I held out my hand for him to shake. I was surprised to find his hand soft.

"Pleased to meet you too, Miss Swan." He replied in a very smooth voice, his lips twitched to a smile.

"And this is Mary Alice, my daughter." Mrs Brandon said.

"Hi!" Alice said, who was sitting beside her father.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Alice."

And lunch went by. They asked a lot of questions from Edward. I didn't pay much attention, though. I was busy eating, one thing I rarely get to do when I'm with Alice. She and her pointless shopping trips starve me to death.

Edward rode with us back to the mansion. This time, he sat in the passenger's seat while I sat with Alice in the back.

"When are you moving in, Edward?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. The two people I expected to make noise were busy. Alice was busy playing with her PSP (yes, she has one, in hot pink) while Emmett was thinking deep about something. Probably, about tomorrow night.

"Tonight." He said, turning to me, smiling.

_Be nice, Bella. He's not stealing your job. He's only here to share it with you._

"Oh. And your clothes?" I kept my tone business-like.

"They're already in the mansion, Miss Swan." he answered politely.

"Oh."

"They carried it inside while you were still in Dreamland." Alice said, her eyes still glued on the screen.

Suddenly, Emmett spoke. "What if we hang out tonight? The three of us? Won't that be cool?"

"Can I come? Please? Please Emmett?" Alice asked, looking up.

"No, sweetheart." Emmett replied.

"Please? Bella?" She leaned in towards me, her eyes wide.

_It won't work this time, kiddo. _"I'm sorry Alice. Your mom won't allow you."

Amazingly, she obeyed.

"Oh, all right. I have to finish some homework, anyway."

And we rode home in silence, plus the annoying background music of Alice's PSP.


End file.
